Star Wars The Clone Wars X Halo Fanfiction
by alycat107
Summary: This is just a sneak peak to one of my stories that involve Khovu and Ann. I did this for a contest on the Amino Wattpad app/website. For the sake of my own brain, I'm doing the years in human years(since Elites/Sangheili live longer because of their two hearts, and age different like animals). Khovu is currently 19, and Ann is 18. They both are in college, and Khovu moved to Earth


Khovu and Ann were going on a date to one of their favorite restaurants. They were treating themselves for passing some exams that they both had taken. Now, they weren't the same exams. Khovu took a couple that involved history and battle. Ann took about one or two of them that involved science and passed a little contest in one of her writing classes, and she pretty excited about it. She even got paid for it. She won second place, and received $50,000, while first place won $100,000, and last place won $25,000. Regardless of the outcome, Ann would have received lots of money.

"Today has been the best day ever!" Ann grinned as she bubbled and felt like could float and be as light as bubbles, but didn't pop like most of them usually do.

Khovu chuckled, "Yes, it really has been," he held his hand, grinning. "Especially since I get to spend this time with you, my dear," he gave her a gentle smooth on her cheek with his mandibles.

This of course, made Ann blush like a madman, and she knew for a fact that it would be impossible to hide her face from Khovu, knowing that he would only release her hands, to view her colored cheeks, "K-Khovu!" her hazel eyes didn't face him, and her red, chin length hair swirled around to her movements, as if her head was wearing its own little dress 24/7.

Khovu chuckled, despite himself, "Yes, my dear? Is there something that you require of me?"

"Yes! Why do you always like to make me so flustered, to a point where sometimes I just start stuttering my words every now and then?"

"I believe that you are adorable when your cheeks are as red as a rose," he held her waist, giving her another soft kiss on her head this time, "and, because I love you. That is why. Is that a satisfactory answer for you, my love?"

Ann sighed, grinning at herself and her Elite/Sangheili boyfriend, "Yes, I believe that it is," a sly smile formed on her lips. "Besides, one of these days I'm going to make you blush so hard that you won't know what to say. I just know it!"

He chuckled once more, not moving, "We shall see my love."

"You'll see!" she directed her pointer finger towards Khovu. "I'll get you eventually, my lovable oaf!"

He grinned, "Alright. You know I'll hold your word to it as well, right?" he teased her playfully.

Ann giggled, nuzzling him softly. "Of course I know. You're my boyfriend. We've been dating for over a year now. I should know you at least a little bit at this point. I would be in trouble if I knew nothing about you," she teased back in return. "Oh yeah! I forgot, Ashoka and Lux were going to join us as well!" she face palmed. "I can't believe that I forgot about them! I feel like such an idiot!"

Khovu chuckled, "Don't worry. I was actually curious how long it would take you before you realized who else was joining us. It was amusing," a wide grin spread across his mandibles. Even though his features were completely different from a human's, Ann had learned to figure out how to tell what his facial features were showing next.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they went inside, and found out that Ashoka Tano and Lux had already arrived before they had. They even waved and called out their names to show where they were currently sitting. Once they sat down, the group grinned at each other.

"Hey!" Ashoka grinned as she waved at her friends. "It's been awhile. I am glad we get to hang out at least a little bit today. We don't do it as much anymore because of how busy we both are nowadays."

Ann nodded, "I know right? I wish we weren't so busy. I know how you two are busy with politics and every now and then a war if I remember? EIther way, I'm glad we can have this day together at this wonderful restaurant."

As the women talked, Khovu and Lux started up their own conversations about politics and the war.

"How has it been going for you? You know, your classes and all of the training you've told me about in the past."

"It has been going well. It all has been pretty easy so far, which I do not mind, but I would like if they challenged us a little bit more, just for fun. I love myself a good challenge every now and then."

Lux nodded, "Ah, yes. I understand completely. Challenges make life interesting and fun. I bet they will give you some sort of challenge eventually."

Khovu nodded, "I believe that they will too, but in time."

Everyone's conversations were interrupted by the waiter, "Hello everyone. My name is Mark, and I will be your waiter for this evening. What would you all like to drink?"

Everyone grinned, ordering their drinks, and later, their meals. They spent the time of their lives, and ending it would be something that they wished could never happen, but they knew that it would eventually. So, they took advantage of the time they spent together, before they had to part ways once more into their own busy lives.


End file.
